csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Brollan
|} Ludvig "Brollan" Brolin (ur. 17 czerwca 2002) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Fnatic. Drużyny *2017-10-22 – 2017-12-20 - 35px|Szwecja passions *2017-12-20 – 2018-06-14 - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT *2018-06-14 – 2018-10-17 - 35px|Szwecja Red Reserve *2018-10-17 – nadal - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Historia 2017 *'22 października 2017' - Brollan dołączył do swojej pierwszej oficjalnej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę passions. *'20 grudnia 2017' - Brollan opuścił drużynę passions i dołączył do GODSENT. 2018 *'14 czerwca 2018' - Skład drużyny GODSENT został przejęty przez organizację Red Reserve. *'17 października 2018' - Brollan opuścił drużynę Red Reserve i dołączył do Fnatic. Miejsca na liście najlepszych graczy według serwisu HLTV #'2019' - Dziewiętnaste miejsce Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja f'ckers' *3/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup 2017: Trzecie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja GUCCIBANAN' *Drugie miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup 2017: Piąte kwalifikacje - Cotygodniowe finały (2017) '35px|Szwecja FlAXBANAN' *3/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup 2017: Szóste kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja GAMERZ RED' *Drugie miejsce GAMERZ Season 1 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Team YZNb' *Pierwsze miejsce Snack Pot Battle of the Streamers (2017) '35px|Szwecja The Gatekeepers' *Trzecie miejsce DolphinCS.org Shoot Em'Up (2017) *14 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja KoN Sweden' *Pierwsze miejsce King of Nordic - Season 8: Week 2 (2017) '35px|Szwecja AWTR' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Montreal 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja KoN Sweden' *Pierwsze miejsce King of Nordic - Season 8: Week 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce King of Nordic - Season 8: Week 5 (2017) '35px|Szwecja VeritasAequitas' *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 13 (2017) '35px|Szwecja AWTR' *5 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja passions' *1/2 miejsce Nordic Championship Season 2 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce Nordic Championship Season 2 - Liga online (2017) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) '35px|Szwecja passions' *Drugie miejsce Nordic Championship Season 2 (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Vexed Gaming.uk' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 26: Otwarta dywizja - Wielka Brytania (2017) '35px|Szwecja TzatzikiKlubben' *Pierwsze miejsce Ownit 2017 Winter - Finały (2017) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Styczeń 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce Play2live Showmatch by GameAgents (2018) *3/4 miejsce Play2Live Cryptomasters (2018) *12 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Luty 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2018) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 (2018) *3/4 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Bets.net Masters: Season 1 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Qi Invitational (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Szwecja KoN Sweden' *Pierwsze miejsce King of Nordic - Season 11: Week 5 (2018) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce Fusion.bet Masters (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) '35px|Szwecja Red Reserve' *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2018 (2018) *3/5 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Swedish Pro League: 16-31 sierpnia 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta: Europejskie kwalifikacje - Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Montreal 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Games Clash Masters (2018) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Chicago (2018) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Europa (2018) *13 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce Swedish Pro League: 15-30 listopada 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce PLG Grand Slam 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters IV (2019) *20/22 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship (2019) *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2018 (2019) *5/8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria druga (2019) *Drugie miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 7 (2019) *Drugie miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Sydney (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Europa (2019) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria piąta (2019) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa (2019) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Dallas 2019 (2019) *1/4 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *9/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Finały (2019) *5 miejsce Swedish Pro League: 16-30 czerwca 2019 (2019) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa: Seria pierwsza (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 8 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa: Seria piąta (2019) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa (2019) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Europa (2019) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Finały (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Finały (2019) '35px|Szwecja Tutsis Angels' *3/4 miejsce Christmas Streamline Cup 1 (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *BEST OF BROLLAN *Brollan deagle ace to win map vs team dignitas *Brollan insane 3k vs. Team Dignitas *Brollan 1v5 clutch in open playoffs from a deagle only buy *Best of Brollan Naklejki z autografem gracza Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy